


Kiss From The Grave

by DontAsaltSnails



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: (its ok tho cuz ghost au i promise), Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Feels, Bottom Jim Moriarty, Bottom Sebastian, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Dildos, For a ghost au anyway, Ghost Jim, Ghost Sex, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jim is a Little Shit, Longing, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possession, Riding, Sex Toys, Short, Short & Sweet, Smut, Spiritual, Suicide, Teasing, Top Jim Moriarty, Top Sebastian, after TRF, angsty angst, lots of smut, mormor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-14 14:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13592403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontAsaltSnails/pseuds/DontAsaltSnails
Summary: Jim Moriarty's ghost haunts Sebastian, it's very similar to their relationship when the mastermind was alive- except he isn't.





	1. Missed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InkedDagger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkedDagger/gifts).



> Hi! This is a short multi-chap fic originally written to be a oneshot but I wanted to pace it.
> 
> The character death is Jim (who is a ghost) and one later in the fic otherwise this story is smut and basic angst (with a happy ending thanks to ghost au yay) Enjoy!
> 
> Be warned- mentions of suicide, suicide, and heavy themes of depression, coping, and sadness lie ahead! Very nsfw

Sebastian tipped his head back in utter ecstasy, hips arching up as if he were fucking up into someone’s tight heat. The truth was, he wasn’t, the sniper’s entire being was losing it- this sensation around his cock driving him slowly mad. He was rock hard, rocking up into the fucking air as he miraculously worked closer to the edge. Biting into his hand, the sniper grumbled a quiet “ _fuck_ -” before ultimately cumming.

  
Normally a sight like this might make someone embarrassed, spurting onto yourself without so much as being touched? Not another person in sight even, no words to coax him to release without a single form of anything? Well, he knew that wasn’t even remotely true.. Still, that didn’t take away from his cum coated stomach or thighs- but he supposed he could warm up to the cold presence pressed against his thigh, nuzzling into him like some sort of cat trying to get cozy with its master.  
Ah, so he was missed- that’s something anyway.. Who woulda thought Jim Moriarty would haunt the Colonel not just for sex- but for sentimentality as well? Hell, who would think Jim would haunt his tiger rather than his precious detective? Heh, Sebastian couldn’t help a sad smile down at his lower half. He missed seeing his Boss, feeling him- Sebastian Moran missed that Irish devil more than he could ever miss anything ever.

  
“Insatiable fuck,” Moran snorted more to himself than he had meant to offend the spirit. But soon a reply made of finely written black ink on scarred skin came, it read: “ _more so than ever.. Miss feeling you proper._ ” The floating pen dropped.

  
Sebastian’s lips tugged, an attempt to smile that had gone completely wrong. He placed his hand where he hoped Jim’s was, little did he know his arm was going through the mastermind’s shoulder. James fixed that however. Sentimental even in his afterlife, the ghost mused. He would watch Sebastian doze off, unable to sleep himself- and so he’d watch over his sniper- well, that and move furniture just a tad to drive the former soldier mad. Being dead didn’t make Jim any less of a little fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments help me keep going~


	2. Heard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst and smut. Mentions of TRF.

Sebastian had returned to his flat, as usual with bottles of booze and packs of smokes. Since he lost James, his life habits took a major drop. This apathetic soul didn’t care anymore if he lived or died, but the spirit in the house seemed to.

  
Being pressed against his mattress, arse in the air, Moran found himself used to this treatment now. James wasn’t pleased by how he took care of himself, and so, the sniper would be punished.. Of course, Sebastian wanted this- he missed his fucking brat, and Oh- All train of thought ended as the tip of his dildo-er their dildo pressed against his pucker.  
Closing his eyes, the sniper arched his ass back up, begging the toy to go deeper. How odd it must have looked, this 6'4" man being fucked by a silicone cock by itself? He couldn’t even chuckle at the imagery, Jim was feeling cruel- and so, Sebastian knew it would be a long game.

  
The spirit took his time, working Sebastian to release only to stop before he could. Every single time, he’d stop before the sniper could cum. He was a whimpering mess when James was finished with the last teasing, the spirit whispered a soft “good boy,” in that Irish lilt the Englishman missed so dearly. Sebastian choked out a sob as he came, tears working their way down his cheeks as he realized once more, he’d never really hear his lover again, would he? It was a twisted fucking feeling- the warmth and pleasure of orgasm washing over the dull aching that this realization caused. He just wanted James back, he’d do it all again, he’d fuck up his life again just for that man.. Just so he could stop that fucking meeting on that rooftop those years ago.

“It was always a fucking game for you,” the sniper growled out to the ghost. “Your game- What about the fucking people who have to pick up your mess after? The fucking idiot who doesn't know how to pick himself up after- I can’t tell if I’m fucking crazy- Jim, I can't tell if I’m crazy or if you're here.” Sebastian’s voice cracked, “I don't want it to stop- I don't want to lose you again." 

Never to be felt, to feel, nor really heard again, there was nothing James could do but watch his living lover mourn him once more. The only thing he can do to make Sebastian feel good is to pleasure him- speaking merely makes him miss what he had lost, and of course, he knew this meant the next few days Sebastian would shut him out. He’d drink himself silly and deny the spirit’s existence.  
Moriarty would have to watch in silence. He decided that this was more tortuous than being alive ever could have been.


	3. Possession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More angst and smut

Sebastian had survived that week, just as he had the next, and the one after that. The sniper sat cleaning his pistol when he felt weight on his lap and that ever so icy presence of his spirit lover.

  
“Jim?” He murmured, voice raspy as he tried his hardest to just see his partner once again. A whispered voice like that of many, and yet, it was only of one- it nearly sounded like Moriarty- almost as if he ever sounded that wispy. Still, Moran understood the question.  
“Do I consent to what?” The sniper queried aloud, but there wasn’t an answer- the weight on his lap shifted and he felt himself growing hard.

  
“Fuck- yes, I consent, Jim- I consent..”  
With a grin, the ghost kissed his lover, and perhaps for the first time in forever, Sebastian felt his lover’s lips again. They felt of bitter cold death, and yet, that might have been how James always did feel.. Their shared kiss wasn’t that of physical form but of their two spirits as James wormed his way into Sebastian’s body.   
God, even his soul felt hot compared to Jim’s, the spirit’s life force flaring as if in pleasure just from being that close to the sniper’s. Honestly, it made Sebastian’s insides feel good as well. The two figured out how to share the form, Jim being allowed control so he may take Sebastian’s cock in hand. Stroking his sniper with his own hand. Sebastian was being easily worked up by all of this- it was so long since it felt like Jim was touching him. He moaned as the spirit stroked him faster, worked him closer. Sebastian arched his hips up, moaning out unapologetically as he had missed this man so dearly.

Jim leaned down, purring cruel words to his tiger, “Did you miss me?”

  
James was ejected from the body before he could help Sebastian release. Instead his sniper gave him the cold shoulder, ignoring the spirit’s attempts to get his attention again that night.

How could Jim ask him that question?

 


	4. Devotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANGST, SMUT- mentions of Suicide, and Spoiler but also Important Trigger note- indescript Suicide is in this chapter!
> 
> Stay safe lovelies <3

 

There was nothing you could have told Jim to expect this. Here he was, pinned under the sniper- whom seemed to find himself capable of being able to ram his cock into the spirit’s sleek build. James cried out in pleasure as his sniper fucked him raw for the first time in actual years.

  
The ghost hadn’t known this was even possible, the thought never having crossed his mind, arching in complete pleasure as Sebastian took him even more by surprise by kissing him. Sebastian kissed him- he supposed, he might have been visible to the sniper? Was he? Could he be heard as he thrashed and practically screamed out in pleasure-? James hadn’t been fucked (or even touched) in nearly five years, he was long overdue. When Moriarty came, it was like ectoplasm had coated his spiritual form, he wondered if Sebastian could even see it.. When the sniper released as well, it went right through his ghostly lover- a real bummer for the spirit. He missed being filled by Sebastian.

  
They laid together that day, cold lifeless spirit pressed against warm bodied living person. Neither of them knew what had happened.

  
That evening, James would research relationships between spirits and humans, he’d learn that their souls had fully entwined- and that they were basically soul mated now. Pressing a kiss to his sniper’s cheek, Jim noticed a smile form on his lover’s face. It was genuine, Sebastian loved him- alive or not.. and somehow, that tall moron had made his feelings into a spiritual manifestation powerful enough to actually raw a ghost.  
It was so fucking sappy- and yet it was love in some form that allowed this connection. If anyone loved Jim Moriarty enough to do such a thing it ought to be his tiger.

Little did the spirit know- these new discoveries would bother Sebastian greatly. There was no bringing Jim back without destroying the soul- and he was tired of.. Whatever this was. He didn't want it. He didn't want only some of his boss- his lover- this wasn't fair. With this, Sebastian stamped out his cigarette, ready to get to work.

\--

Jim would return to Sebastian hours late than he had originally meant. The spirit for once was in a good mood, happy to tell Sebastian what sort of romantic sap he was. The spirit had gotten so good at whispering wispy thoughts to his pet. Hoping to find his tiger waiting for him- he hadn’t expected what he did find in that lonely flat. Moriarty stared at the lifeless corpse of his lover. Sebastian had hanged himself, and the spirit merely wished he could die again. That’s not how any of this should have gone. This isn't how it was meant to be. He choked back a sound, falling to his knees. The spirit covered his mouth. James wanted to scream- to shout- to blame someone, anyone-  
But he knew, oh yes he knew- Sebastian was dead because of him.

_Warmth._

Of all things, Jim hadn't expected to feel warmth on his shoulder. The ghost looked back, the ectoplasmic tears that were on his face being swiped away by a thumb. James closed his eyes, leaning against the feeling of his lover’s warm burning soul..

“Sebastian."


	5. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter- mild angst, smut, and I promise Seb being dead (in this story) isn't the worst thing ever..

“Sebastian.”

 

The sniper grinned at his boss.  
“Didn’t think you’d mourn me,” he murmured, thumb gently pressing against the other’s lip. Jim’s tongue licked at Sebastian's pad, smiling, he spoke softly, “didn’t expect spirits could create heat.”  
His tiger laughed, “you never did when I was alive.. I uh- I missed this..”

Jim grinned, “missed you,” he whispered. The Irishman licked at his lover’s palm. Dragging his talk along he licked to the pad of Sebastian's thumb. The Irish ghost sucked the tip of the thick digit, releasing it only to slide his the flat of his tongue against it once more.

God, how Sebastian had missed him. Oh, how he had missed this, all of it- all of him.

“Need you now.”

That’s all Sebastian needed to hear before he was pulling that smaller frame against his form. Tugging Jim’s leg up to hold onto his hip, the sniper ground himself against the other spirit. Moriarty moaned, pushing more against his tiger- he claimed Sebastian’s lips in a passionately demanding kiss.  
The mastermind worked quick, shoving Sebastian to sit on the bed. Straddling his lover, James claimed another needing kiss. Sebastian groaned eagerly, his hands individually grabbing his partner’s ass. The moan that slipped the Irishman was more than enough to have Sebastian turning them onto the bed. He pinned Jim down grinning above the other’s ghostly form. The corpse hanging in the same room. already forgotten. I mean, it's not like it's the first time they had gotten worked up with a body near by.. Just usually it was during a job, and not quite like this.

  
Moran dragged his bulge against Jim’s own finely packed arousal.  
“I’ve waited too long for you to fucking tease me-” the mastermind quickly growled out. He began removing bits and pieces of Sebastian’s clothes (slapping any hands that tried to help)- starting with his jacket and ending with his jeans before having the sniper on his back. James stripped himself next. He started with his tie, skipping all teasing as he ripped his suit off, leaving him in only his pants just as he had done with Sebastian.

“Fuck, Jim- let me..” The sniper halted his boss's attempt to grind against his clothed cock. Moran shifted to sit up, sliding back to press his back against the headboard. He welcomed Jim over, giving a smirk as his digits silently offered a “come hither.” The criminal didn't need to be told twice (for once). James was in Sebastian's lap in mere seconds, the spirit choosing to vanish and reappear in his lover’s lap. Seb would have to how to do all those neat tricks at a later time, this was not the moment for such childish curiosities.

Moriarty didn't wait to claim his tiger in yet another demanding kiss, already growing impatient. “Mm, Sebastian-” His complaint was cut off by a whimpered moan as his lover stroked him through the thin material. Amazing how a spirit touching another spirit felt just the same as the physical world- perhaps a tad wispier but.. Was it because they were now on the same dimensional plain? Jim didn't really have the power to contemplate that at the moment, Sebastian felt so lovely just touching him alone. It had been so long since he was properly touched- the ghost was already putty in Sebastian’s calloused hands.  
The sniper chuckled wickedly, he worked to expose both of their lengths now, pulling Jim closer so their cocks could touch.

Spitting ectoplasm into his hand, Sebastian set to working the two pricks together. Lubricating them was easier in spirit form it would seem. The former sniper stroked their lengths at a slow pace. This, of course, earned him a needy whine from his former employer.

  
“Sebastian- I swear to fucking God-” but Jim’s words were cut off by the larger man stealing a rough kiss. It was all teeth and tongue, and James more than happily returned the action. Moran sped his hand, working them faster. He broke the kiss, muttering snark as he watched Jim arch into his touch like they were desperate teenagers.  
“You just can't get enough, can you?”

“Fuck- you-”

“Heh, isn’t that what you're trying to do?” Sebastian gestured to Jim’s thrusting of hips. The Irishman was positively trying to fuck into the other’s hand- this only added pleasure and more friction of course, making Sebastian groan. That little prick is grinding their cocks together with every thrust.. Fuck, he missed this. He missed Jim, and for fucks sake- Jim missed him just as much. How was that even possible? How was it even possible this hard-headed, drinking, smoking, ‘ordinary’ guy who couldn't even shop a “fine suit” without being ridiculed- was missed?

“Stop it-”

Stop.. What? Sebastian’s entire thought process ended when he saw Jim’s devastating expression. He looked so.. Hurt? No, he looked vulnerable- he looked annoyed- he looked, perhaps heartbroken.

“I didn't just get you back- for you to act like this- moron.” Sebastian went to complain, to say he wasn't acting like anything when he was silenced by a surprisingly sweet kiss. The palm that now rested on the back of his neck pulled him closer. Jim’s hand found their lengths, stroking them in time together faster as he scooted closer as well.  
“Listen here you fucking Moron- I don't want to see that look on your face.”

Moran would have asked what look if he wasn't silenced again by a desperate kiss. “I wouldn't be here if I didn't want you- quit feeling sorry for yourself-”  
Sebastian nodded, feeling somewhat guilty that his boss had seemed so distraught over it. The sniper was sure to fix this however, realizing how Jim was getting more desperate as he got closer. Moran made quick work of pushing Jim onto his back.

The mastermind grinned with a soft groan as he continued stroking them. Sebastian returned the toothy smile, starting to thrust into his boss's hand and against his cock properly.

James moaned, arching into the touch- yanking Sebastian down for another heated kiss. With the sniper fucking Jim’s hand and prick, it wasn't long before they were both much noisier- and then much messier. Their cum decorated both of their stomachs, just as it did Jim’s hand. Neither would speak, their lips and tongue busy in one another's mouth once more. This time, the movements were slow and lazy- still needing- but not quite the same as before.

“I’m relieved you taste the same as you did- y’know..”

Jim grinned at his tiger, “precious..”

Sebastian snorted, “shut up.”

The devilish ghost’s grin only seemed to grow wider- “make me.”  
It didn't take much else for Sebastian to have Jim pinned underneath him yet again. Their tongues battling for dominance. The mastermind’s legs wrapped loosely around the other’s hips, Sebastian's hair being tugged at the base of his neck by deft fingers.

 

Yeah, they missed each other- but that didn't matter anymore.. Now, the two souls were together again, stuck with one another even through death by a pesky red thread. Neither would have expected to have to deal with the other after life- but neither Jim nor Sebastian would want it any other way. They weren't alone- never would be again- and together, they transcended life itself.. The magpie and his tiger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading this fic! Comments and Kudos are truly truly appreciated even after its ended- bless you, thank you~

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments help me keep going~


End file.
